


Day 1 Mercy

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newbies learn the meaning of mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 Mercy

Day 1  
Mercy

“MERCY!”

The shrill cry echoes through the gym stopping the other sparring pairs in their tracks. A twenty-something blond lays pinned to the rubber mats in an armbar with scissors by the STRIKE team Commander. The younger man’s eyes are showing whites all around and his chest heaves. Rumlow glares at the recruit and growls, “Wrong answer, kid. Mercy ain’t in HYDRA’s vocabulary.”  


There are a few gasps from the crowd after the sickening, wet crunch of the blonde’s elbow breaking but they are drowned out by his screams. Rumlow shoves the now-sobbing soldier away from him and rolls to his feet. Meeting the eyes of each new recruit he lifts his chin in challenge and calls, “Order through pain!”

“Hail HYDRA!”

**Author's Note:**

> can be read in conjunction with days [17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574722),[22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574845) and [26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574947)


End file.
